Different
by Nightglider124
Summary: Isolation is like sitting in a room with no windows and four blank walls. You're alone. It causes a dull ache and the silence can consume you. She finally feels like she belongs only for that bliss to come crashing down around her. ONESHOT. R&R Please!
**Disclaimer:** Nah mate, I don't own Teen Titans.

 **Author's Note:** Oneshot from the initial writing days. 2013 to be exact in a time period.

Set immediately after the episode: **Troq**. Ugh... Val-Yor. _That guy._

Oh! Some may notice, I basically stole that cute moment from Tarzan when Kala is reassuring Tarzan that they're practically the same even if Kercheck can't see it. Love me some Disney inspiration, I do.

* * *

Robin sighed and pushed himself back from his desk. He was still angry about what had happened earlier on in the day. He wanted nothing more than to go back and give Val-Yor a right hook to the jaw.

He gave into another sigh as he stood from his chair. He hadn't seen Starfire for the whole afternoon, giving him a type of knot feeling in his stomach. Not one of nerves or sickness; but one of concern. He had wanted to hug her and tell her what a perfect person she really was but of course, Starfire had claimed to be alright and had quietly let the subject of the whole day go without a fight. He thought about all of this as he strolled down the hallway. He decided it was better late than never to cheer her up or let her vent how she felt.

He stepped into the main room and scanned his surroundings. No Starfire. Before he could even check again, a voice came from the open kitchen, "She's not down here. She hasn't been for the whole night." Came Raven's dull voice but today she held a shimmer of concern for her fellow alien friend.

"Oh...Any idea where she is?" Robin responded, not even feeling embarrassed today for her knowing he was looking for Starfire.

Raven looked up from her book and traded the papered knowledge for her cup of herbal tea. She shook her head, "None. She was pretty upset. It was a no brainer that she'd wanna be alone for a while. I thought she'd be here by now though." She answered,

"Hm. Where's Beastboy and Cyborg?" Robin asked, realising they were not in their usual spaces, yelling at each other over their gaming.

"They went to the arcades. Shocking, I know." Raven deadpanned.

Robin gave a chuckle but then let his lips straighten and he stared at the ground in deep thought. Raven watched his moves carefully,

"You're still angry about today, huh?" She prompted,"Well yeah. Aren't you?" He replied,

"I am. I just don't know how she'll stop feeling upset about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well think about it. He came here and made her feel like she wasn't wanted; wasn't accepted. She already felt like that with trying to grasp the concepts of Earth. It's gonna take a while for her to stop feeling the way in which she does."

Robin considered this and sighed, "I know..." He trailed off, slipping back into thought. Raven watched him closely again and didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking about.

"I can feel her emotions. They're practically screaming. Try her room?" Raven guessed, shrugging her shoulders and returning her attention to her book.

Robin glanced at her and nodded, "Thanks Raven." He replied, darting out of the room.

He quickly walked back down the hallway until he came to Starfire's room. He lingered outside her door for a minute and raised a hand and tapped his knuckles against the cold sheath of metal. There was no response. He tried again and was treated to the same result as the first time. He carefully typed in the override code and stepped inside. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he looked around her room. Her domain really did seem like any _normal_ girls' room. It was all different shades of pink and purple. A mountain of stuffed animals took up residence upon her bed. Photos of all of them were pinned up on her walls. _She's perfect the way she is..._ He mentally told himself. Suddenly, his mind sparked with an idea of where she might be. With that in mind, he grabbed her pink blanket as he exited her room and swiftly headed for the roof.

As he reached the roof, he slipped quietly and slowly through the door. His expression softened in any possible way and concern burned upon his features. He gazed at the beautiful alien girl he was proud to call his best friend. She sat at the edge of the tower with her knees up and head down upon her kneecaps. Her arms were around her shins almost hugging herself, seemingly as if she were trying to protect herself from the mean words said to her that afternoon. What shattered his heart most of all was the sound of her sniffles as she poured her feelings into her tears which fell from her eyes and burned into her knees.

Robin silently made his way over to her and slowly placed the pink, fuzzy blanket around her delicate shoulders. She gasped at another person's present and cast a lightening glance at him, which Robin didn't quite catch. Although, Robin did see her furiously wipe away her tears. It was almost as if she didn't want to seem weak by bearing tears in front of others. Robin placed himself down beside her with his legs crossed. Starfire wasn't looking at him. She didn't dare. She felt there was no point. So, she kept eyes focused on the sea even if her mind was actually miles away. Robin stared at her throughout the time after she wiped her tears away. Finally, he decided to pierce the silence.

"Hey...How are you feeling, Star?" He asked, his voice warm with care.

She didn't flinch, move, blink; nothing. She held the lifeless expression, "I am...fine...Thank you, Robin." She replied, quietly and shakily.

"No...You aren't. Star, come on... _I know you._ " He returned, voice softening and becoming slightly more endearing with each word.

Gradually, Starfire turned her head in his direction so he could see her face. He had never seen her look so...not Starfire. She wasn't giggling or smiling or being her bubbly self. She was clapping at something cute or funny and she wasn't flying around because another day had been spent well. Not today. Her eyes were a dull hue of green and her skin didn't seem to glow like how it usually did. Her smile had been erased from the moment Val-yor had called her 'Troq'. Robin could also easily notice the remaining marks which resembled scars from the tears that had clearly been there moments ago. He gently touched her arm, soothing her with the brush of his thumb against her skin,

"You know you can talk to me, right? About anything, Star..." He said, only just louder than a whisper.

She stared at him and nodded her head slightly as a tear found it's way down her cheek. Robin moved his hand and wiped away the fresh tear before letting his hand fall back to being on his knee.

Robin focused his eyes on her emerald ones as he said, "You don't need to pretend you're ok, Starfire."

She sighed and returned her gaze to the calm waves the sea was giving out, "I am...Oh...I am not sure how I am feeling. I am...different." She blurted out.

"You feel different? What do you mean?" He asked, never letting view of her slip in the slightest.

"Val-yor...He...He only made me realise how different I truly was. I am not like any of you. You are all of this earth in some way or another. However...I...I am just an extraterrestrial who is unlike any of you...I finally realised that I should just stop trying to be part of your world. It will never...ever work for me. Why do I have to be _so_ different, Robin?" Starfire whispered, sniffling at the end.

"You aren't so different from us." Robin said, shaking his head for emphasis of the point he was making.

"But, Val-yor-" Starfire began,

"Forget what he said. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't know you for who you are-"

While Robin talked, Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and in a fit of frustration, snapped them open and rose her shoulders, "But I am nothing like you! Look at me, Robin!" She snapped, breathing heavily and gesturing to herself.

Robin gave no reaction to her outburst besides tilting his head ever so slightly before calming replying with, "I am looking at you, Starfire. You wanna know what I see? I see two eyes, like mine...I see a nose...like mine and I see...two ears, like mine..." He grabbed his own ears for more proof, causing Starfire to giggle slightly. Robin grinned back at her and put a finger to his chin in thought, "Hm...What else..." He murmured.

Starfire looked over herself and tilted her head at the sight of her palms. With a small smile she held them up to Robin, "Two hands?" She asked, meekly.

Robin gave a her a heartfelt smile and removed his gloves with a raised eyebrow, "Mm...Let's check." He chuckled. With that, he lifted his hand up to Starfire and took her own hand with his other and pressed their palms together. The world seemed to slow around Robin. He smiled at their joint hands before tuning his smile into the gaze he sent Starfire. She was also faintly smiling at their hands but briefly flickered her stare to Robin before looking back at their hands. He chanced a glance away but when he returned his focus on Starfire, her expression had become gloomy and dull and her smile had vanished.

Still sensing her insecurity of being so different from him and the rest of the team, Robin sighed and they both let their hands slip from one another's. Starfire stared downcast at her hands which were now in her lap. Robin pouted his lips slightly before a small smile graced his face. He turned his whole body in the direction of Starfire and gestured for her to do the same, which she did with a simple twist.

"Close your eyes and forget everything you see and hear." Robin instructed her while shuffling closer to her. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged and sighed as she let her eyes close. Then, Robin took her hand and placed it against the left side of her chest, "Now...What do you feel?" He asked, casually.

"...My heart," Starfire replied quietly, unsure if the answer she gave was correct.

Robin smiled, "Good," He breathed. He then took her hand and placed it against his own chest, "Now what do you feel?"

"...Your heart." She answered, with a small smile and a giggle. Robin smiled lovingly at her. She opened her eyes as her smile tuned down slightly but was still present upon her lips.

The boy wonder took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, sub-consciously, "See Star? We aren't so different. Sure, you may be from another planet but your as normal as can be. Besides, you're perfect the way you are and you shouldn't listen to monsters like Val-yor. He doesn't know a thing so his opinion shouldn't matter. You are who you are and you have people who love you for that. Please, don't ever change for anyone, Starfire." Robin stated, smiling when he saw her blush at being 'perfect'.

Due to his nerves, Robin was about to release her hand but he was delirious as Starfire had jumped from her spot into his arms. He chuckled as she hugged him closely. It wasn't a tight and air depriving hug which he received on more than one occasion but it was a heart-warming, gentle hug. Starfire buried her face in his neck as her arms took place upon his shoulders. Automatically, Robin wound his arms around her waist to return the hug.

His fingers idly played with the ends of her long, auburn hair as his chin rested on her shoulder, "What was that for?" He laughed, still holding her,

She sighed almost dreamily, "For being you. For being there for me when I am upset...For being my best friend. Thank you, Robin." She replied. He felt her smile against his neck and he couldn't help but grin.

"Its okay, Star. I'll always be there for you, I promise." He responded, stroking her hair in a comforting way. She sighed and her smile grew,

"Good." She whispered, although Robin heard her clearly.

Raven hovered within the shadows by the door and watched the two with a happy smile upon her lips. She had intended to come up to them and tell them that Cyborg and Beastboy had brought pizza back for them all but she decided she should probably leave them together; they both seemed completely content where they were...


End file.
